Marry me
by LivingforMusic22
Summary: Sora wants to pop the question to Kairi so he plans a perfect night for the proposal. Plays off a little after my first story Our First Date. New chapters coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this Fanfic is gonna be about Sora and Kairi's wedding. This is going to be my second Fanfic but I'm gonna try to make it a really good one. It will play off a tiny bit from my first fanfic (Our First Date) but only one little part. It will mainly be written from Sora and Kairi's point of views. Well here goes hope you all enjoy it!

Chapter 1: The Proposal

**Sora POV**

"You know Riku it has to be absolutely perfect." I say as I grab the bridge of my nose and gently squeeze. Geez I was starting to get a headache. I didn't think proposing would be so overwhelming and I haven't even asked her yet. But tonight was the big night and I'm excited don't get me wrong but overall I'm just a little too stressed.

"Sora listen, everything is going to be perfect just the way you planned. Your best friend has got you covered. You just need to relax man." Riku pats me on the back.

I straighten up. "Easy for you to say man you're not the one proposing here!" I take a deep breath and huff it out.

"I know but someday when I'm in this situation I know you'll be there for me when I get like...this." He waves his hand at me "And I know for a fact you'll make sure everything is perfect just like I'm going to do for you and Kairi. So just relax man I got this."

"Thanks Riku, You really are the greatest best friend I could've asked for. I need to go start getting ready are you sure you got everything? I don't need to-"

"Sora please get out of here, I've definitely got this man no more worrying just focus on Kairi and you'll be just fine. Now go get ready for a great night you won't ever forget."

"Alright thanks Riku!" I begin to head over to my boat so I can row myself back to the main island. Tonight was the night and I need to trust that Riku will get everything in order for me. I just need to chill out. My phone begins to ring. Hopefully Riku doesn't need anything I'm already super stressed and I can feel it. I pull out my phone and the screen reads _My Love_. Thank goodness it's her, she is just what I need right now. I answer it with a huge grin as I see her beautiful face on the screen.

"Hello my beautiful girlfriend."

She giggles a bit and smiles. "Are you coming home soon Sora? Because I'm almost done getting ready and you haven't even started yet." she looks at me through the phone with a slight raise in her eyebrow. The look of suspicion, she wants to know what I'm planning for the evening but she has no idea.

"I should be home in about five minutes Kai and don't worry I won't take too long to get ready." I tie the boat to the dock and begin walking a little faster than I usually do when I walk home.

"Okay you lazy bum." she and I laugh at this. "I'll be waiting." She gives me a smile before ending our call. I start to jog a bit because I want to kiss that beautiful girl so much right now. I finally round the corner of the road and I'm three houses away and I decide to pick this little flower for Kairi and before I know it I'm rushing through the front door of our house and run up the stairs to our room where I find her curling her hair in front of the mirror and in the reflection she sees me. I give her a smile.

"Y'know Sora that was longer than five minutes." She smirks and giggles. It only makes me want to kiss her more. I walk over to her and hand her the little blue flower and I bend down to her level and reach for the curling iron so she won't burn herself when I pull her in for a kiss. I make sure the curling iron is down and I grab her around the waist and pull her against me and I take a moment to see how beautiful she looks and then I kiss her like I haven't seen her for years. This was the girl I was going to ask to marry me tonight. The one who I'll spend the rest of my life with. Part of me almost wants to forget the setup at destiny islands and just get down on one knee right here in our room and ask her but I know I need to wait. We part from kissing and she smiles.

"Did you miss me or something?" she giggles. "Thanks for the flower babe."

"I always miss you when I'm not with you and you're welcome." I give her a big grin and one more kiss before letting go of her and I grab my towel. "I'll be out in a few and when you're ready we can head out." I say with a smile before disappearing to take a shower.

**Kairi POV**

He is the absolute cutest. Part of me wishes he would come back so we can keep kissing but he needs to get ready for our date. Too bad he wasn't home earlier we could have spent the day together. What is he up to? He was acting a little secretive earlier when he said he was meeting up with Riku. I finish up my hair and makeup and sora comes out of the shower in some nice pants and socks. That's it. Is he trying to drive me crazy? He looks through the closet and all I see is his muscles and him looking closely through his clothes. I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist. He smells so good and his skin is still toasty from his hot shower.

"Hey Kai which shirt do you think I should wear?" He pulls out three choices of button up shirts. One red, One blue, and One white.

"Well what's the occasion?" I say hoping I could get some info out of him about tonight.

"Our date silly." He smiles and kisses my forehead. "So which one do you think?" He waves the three options in the air looking at me for an answer.

"Definitely the blue one." I let him go and allow him to get ready.

"Thanks babe." He grins and rushes to the bathroom. I'm all ready and I sit on the bed and wait for Sora to finish with his crazy hair that I love. He looks so cute while he's trying to perfect it. He walks out of the bathroom and tightens his black tie.

"Woah a little fancy huh?" I smirk.

"I gotta look good for my girl." He grins and he takes my hand in his and asks me if I'm ready and I nod and we begin to leave the house.

"Oh Sora should I bring a jacket?"

"Probably it might get cold out tonight I can go grab one for you."

"Thanks babe but I need one that will match with my dress." I giggle and rush up the stairs grab my jacket and grab one for Sora just in case he gets cold but he probably won't. I come back down to see Sora fiddling with something in his pocket. "Whatcha got there?" He jolts in surprise and turns around fast.

"Oh nothing just the keys." He smiles nervously and he reaches out for my hand. I take it and look at him suspiciously and hand him his jacket I grabbed for him. He takes it and leads me toward the docks. Are we going to Destiny Islands or was he planning on taking me to another world again?

**Sora POV**

Oh man that was close I thought she saw the box. Thankfully she grabbed me a jacket. I'll just slip the ring into my pocket in my jacket so I won't fiddle with it anymore. She gave me her look of suspicion again and hopefully she isn't onto me. I'm not very good at keeping secrets and I guess Riku could vouch for that but don't get him started it'll be a never-ending story about me telling everyone everything he told me in second grade when he said to keep it a secret. We finally reach the docks and I help Kairi into the boat and I look toward the island and it looks like the sun will be setting soon just in time. Hopefully Riku got everything done. I get in the boat and begin to row to our destination.

"Sora is everything okay?"

I turn to Kairi and she looks a little sad. "Of course Kai I was just a little nervous earlier that we would be late for our special evening." I let go of the oars and grab her hands. I look at her with love and I just want to ask her already but I need to wait.

"Okay it's just you've been a little secretive lately and I didn't know if I did something or-"

"Kai remember, you could never do anything to make me stop loving you. I just want our date to be perfect and I've been planning a perfect night that I wanted to surprise you with. Sorry if I worried you love." She grabs my face and kisses me and I grab her and kiss her right back.

"You are the best boyfriend ever Sora. You always take such good care of me and always make sure everything is perfect. I love you so much."

"I love you so much Kairi and I'll always take care of you." I say with a smile before I finish rowing to the dock of Destiny Islands.

I help Kairi out of the boat and I take her hand in mine and lead her towards the upper island where our tree sits. The paopu tree. Where Kairi and I shared our first paopu. Now look at us about to be engaged. This is crazy. Seems like just yesterday we were kids playing on the beach. Before we walk across the bridge Kairi notices all of the flower petals on the ground. All of the sudden all of the string lights riku and I set up earlier flash on and illuminates a path to our candlelit table. All the lights were wrapped around the trees and really set the mood.

"Sora did you do all of this?"

"With some help yeah." I raise my hand and point toward Riku who looks hilarious in the waiter outfit he's wearing. He looks a little annoyed but waves at us.

"What in the world are you wearing Riku?" Kairi asks while she giggles.

"Well Kairi, Sora here has asked me to be your waiter for tonight and he thought you would enjoy the outfit." He says as Kairi pulls him in for a hug.

"Oh I am definitely going to enjoy this." She giggles and sits at the candlelit table Riku and I set up earlier. "So Riku what's on the menu for tonight?"

"Well little chef cooked something up for you and Sora and honestly I have no idea what it is so I'll just bring it out to you guys." Riku walks over to the other table and brings us plates of food and some drinks. "Well literally my job here is done so I'm gonna head home, Don't wanna keep Namine waiting." He waves at us and gives me a thumbs up before he leaves.

"Well Kai, I don't know about you but I'm starving."

"I'm starving too and this food looks absolutely delicious."

We begin eating and don't say anything until we're done. The food was that good. Finally finishing our dinner I can say I'm stuffed and I think Kairi is too. We look at each other and smile. I've got to get her next to the tree. That's when I'll get down on one knee and-

"Sora that was absolutely delicious. You always plan the best dates."

"Well I'm glad you're enjoying it Kai but there is still one more thing." I get up and put my hand out and I feel her hand slip into mine. I lead us over to the tree and we lean against it while watching the sun almost finish setting. This was it Sora. The perfect opportunity to do this thing.

"Hey Kairi remember our first date when you thought I was proposing?"

She turns her head slowly towards me. "Hehe yeah and I was so embarr- Oh Sora Are you serious?" By this time I'm on one knee with a little black box in my hands and Kairi is so excited and starting to cry tears of joy. Okay sora now for the speech.

"Kairi, I love you so much and I want nothing more than to be married to you and to spend the rest of my life with you. You're the love of my life and you're my destiny and I'm so glad you came into my life cause without you Kai I wouldn't be who I am today. So Kairi with all that being said...Will you marry me?" As soon as I finish those words Kairi jumps on me and starts kissing me.

"Of course Sora! Of Course I will marry you! I love you so much! Oh my goodness I'm so excited!" She has the biggest smile on her face and she can't stop kissing me.

I grab her left hand and slip the ring on her finger and she starts kissing me again. If I knew I was gonna be attacked with her kisses I would have done this sooner. I'm so happy and I cannot wait to be married to this girl. She finally calms down and we sit on our tree. I love her so much. I wrap my arm around her as the breeze swoops in. Kairi can't stop staring at the ring. She's so beautiful and I'll never get enough of her.

"Thank you Sora for making me the happiest girl in all the worlds."

"You're welcome my love. Anything for you." I smile at her and we kiss.

We're getting married! I get to marry this beautiful girl and spend the rest of my life with her. This was a perfect night and I'll treasure it forever.

**And there we have it. I hope you all enjoyed and please review or favorite my story. Also let me know if you want future chapters released. I'll write a few for now but save them so let me know if you guys want them. Anyway thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

Alright guys I'll be continuing with this story and I'm thinking of going with around 7 chapters maybe, I don't know, we'll see but I'm determined to make it a good story so here goes chapter 2.(Little longer than the last one.)

Chapter 2: Wedding plans

**Sora POV**

Weddings are hard. We aren't even getting married yet but all of this planning makes me wish I could fast forward through time to the day of the wedding cause I am sick of trying all of this cake. Like literally I think I'm gonna be sick. Little chef just keeps sending cake out. I've already told Kairi which ones I like but the slices. Just. Keep. Coming. I don't think I can take another bite.

"Kai, I think I'm gonna be sick." I say holding my stomach. I have to get out of here. I thought this was supposed to be fun and right now I have no enjoyment in my soul.

"Sora, there's only three more flavors to try and then we'll be done I promise." she puts her hand on my arm and gently caresses it while giving me that reassuring, beautiful smile of hers. Fine. Fine. I'll eat the dang cake but only for you.

"Okay fine but no more after these three...please" I sigh and lift my fork to take a bite out of the new selections.

"I promise...we'll go right home after so you can relax." She smiles and tastes the last three with me. How is she not stuffed? I don't get it. I feel like I'm about to explode over here at any moment yet she is so relaxed. I realize my mistake...I ate six whole slices of cake when we started and she only took bites. I'm so dumb. I palm my head. WHY DID I EAT ALL OF THOSE? Kairi notices my hand over my face.

"Are you okay babe? Are you gonna be sick or something?" she looks so concerned and puts a hand on my shoulder. I look at her.

"Kai...I ate...too much...cake."

"Well I told you we were just trying them...I did tell you to pace yourself but maybe you got too excited." she kisses my cheek and rubs my back. "It's okay babe you don't have to eat anymore, we're done. However we do need to pick our favorite flavors."

"Okay, well I really like the lemon and chocolate."

"I like those too...I also like the raspberry but it's extra munny for three flavors."

"Babe if you want all three flavors I don't mind paying." I smile at her. I want our wedding to be perfect and I have a ton of money.

"Really babe? You're the sweetest." She gives me a kiss and runs to tell little chef which flavors she wants. I love how excited she gets about the wedding. We both want everything perfect.

Later on in the evening...

"Hey Sora? Did you pick out some places you like? We need to pick out a wedding venue soon."

I flip through the papers she handed me an hour ago. "Kai I just don't understand why we can't have the wedding at Destiny Islands. It would make everything easier and I wouldn't have to do this." I groan as I flip through the papers.

"Sora I told you before Destiny Islands is wayyyyy too small for all of our guests we invited...I feel like you don't even want to help out with the wedding plans like you aren't into this. I'm trying to get this done Sora so we can relax until the wedding." She looks at me with sadness. Great job doofus you made her sad.

I get up from our bed and I pull her into a tight hug. She just looks down to the floor. I pull away slightly and lift her chin gently until our eyes meet. She looks like she's about to cry. What have I done? I'm such a jerk. I'm supposed to be helping not complaining.

"Hey Kai...please don't cry babe I'm sorry I didn't mean to be such a jerk. It's just all of this wedding stuff is so overwhelming and I don't even know how you're so calm about all of it."

"Sora I know it seems like I'm calm about it but actually I'm really stressed out about everything. And you know it makes it harder when it seems like you don't care." she looks like she's about to cry.

"I'm so sorry love...please, please don't cry...I promise from now on I will try as hard as I can to make this easier on you. I'll do everything you need me to do no questions asked I promise. Just no crying please." I kiss her softly and she smiles after and finally returns my hug. "I'm excited to marry you Kairi...I love you."

"I love you too Sora. Let's just take a break for tonight and I'll call Aqua for help tomorrow. Maybe we can just watch some movies tonight instead." She hugs me a little tighter.

"I'll go make some popcorn." I try to walk away but she holds me back. "What's wrong Kai?"

"Don't leave me...ever...please." she looks at me a small frown on her face.

"I wouldn't dream of it." I kiss her and take her hand and we go downstairs to make popcorn. Finally a normal night where both of us can relax. I know our wedding is coming up in a few months and we need to finish planning but this moment right here is just what we need.

The next day...

**Kairi POV**

I texted Aqua before we went to bed last night asking if she would come help with wedding stuff and she said she would be here round noon. I wiggle out of sora's arms and look at the clock to see what time it was. _Ten O'Clock. _Good enough time for me to take a shower and get ready. I climb out of bed careful not to wake up my lazy bum. I grab a towel and head to our bathroom and shower. I get out a few minutes later and get dressed being careful not to make too much noise. I walk out of the bathroom and Sora isn't even sleeping anymore. In fact where is he? I hear some noises come from the kitchen so I walk downstairs to find my lazy bum actually cooking. Breakfast. By himself. I smile and lean on the wall and watch him until he notices me.

"Well good morning beautiful." He says with a huge smile. I walk over to him and he pulls me into a bear hug and lifts me a little off the ground and then he kisses me. I don't know how long we were kissing but it started to smell like something was burning and sure enough the bacon was beyond edible.

"Awww dang it. Of course when I try to do something nice. Sorry babe. I'll make some more." He hangs his head in shame while he throws the bacon away.

"Sora, I'm pretty sure it's my fault for coming in and distracting you. Besides statistics show the first year of marriage includes burnt food and I think you're just getting a head start. I'll help with the rest of breakfast" He laughs at my comment. I smile at him and tie my hair up and began cooking the other food while Sora focuses on making some more bacon. We finally get to eating and as soon as we're done we do the dishes and clean the house up a bit.

"What time did Aqua say she was coming anyway?"

"Well she told me sometime around noon so she should be here soon." I look at my phone and see a text from Aqua.

_**Running a little late sorry, Terra forgot the diaper bag again. We should be there in about 15 min.**_

I reply, _**okay take your time guys I know it's a stressful time. See you soon!**_

"Okay Sora they said they would be here in about fifteen minutes so that gives you enough time to get ready"

"Alright I'll be right back" he kisses my forehead and heads upstairs. I get out all of the wedding things so I can show Aqua while she is here. I set it all up on the counter and the doorbell rings. I go to answer the door and I see Aqua standing with her and Terra's baby in her arms and Terra right next to her holding a bunch of baby stuff. He looks tormented. Finally Sora runs down the stairs towards us.

"Hey guys...you look terrible." He stares at them.

"SORA!" I smack him on his side.

"I mean...sorry guys...I didn't really mean to-"

Aqua cuts him off "Sora really it's okay...we do look terrible we haven't slept for two days." She looks at Terra. "Especially him."

"Need sleep...Help...Please." Sora grabs most of the stuff Terra is holding and helps him to the couch.

"Y'know Aqua if you want Sora and I can babysit so you and Terra could catch a break."

"That would be absolutely wonderful Kairi but I don't want to stress you guys out before the wedding."

"We'll be fine Aqua trust me, let's just get this done and you and Terra can take a nap in our guest room for a while."

"That sounds so nice. Okay let's get this stuff done." We walk to the counter and start to plan more wedding stuff while Terra is asleep on the couch and Sora is watching TV. We finally pick our wedding venue and I ask for Sora's opinion.

"Sora what do you think about having the wedding in Radiant Garden?"

"I can't believe we forgot to add it to the list...it sounds perfect Kai." He smiles and I'm so happy that all the wedding stuff is almost done. All that's left is for Sora and the guys to go tux shopping and I need to pick out my dress and the girls need to get their dresses too. I should have called Aqua to help out earlier. Aqua and I are looking at some dresses in a magazine and the baby starts to get fussy.

"Oh Terra could you take the baby while we finish some stuff up?" Terra is snoring on the couch no way he's getting up.

"I can take her Aqua I'll keep her entertained." Sora gets up from the couch and takes the baby. She immediately stops whining and laughs playfully while playing with Sora's hair. "See, I got this." He smiles and walks back over to the couch.

"He's really good with kids...do you guys ever talk about having some?"

I blush and smile at the thought of having mini versions of us around our house. "Well we haven't really had a serious conversation about it but I'm sure it will come up after the wedding."

"You guys should...you both would make great parents." Aqua smiles and sighs as she looks at Terra. "You know Terra seems so tired and not into the baby right now but I know he wants more he told me. I think it's just hectic right now cause she's our first."

"I think it will get better for you guys soon." I smile and we talk for a few more hours and than Aqua wakes Terra up so they can go home. "How was that nap Terra?"

"Great, thanks again you guys for letting me sleep." He smiles and picks up the baby. "I've been up for two days keeping her happy and trying to keep Aqua happy too." He grabs Aqua and gives her a kiss. He seems more refreshed now and ready for another few sleepless nights. We say our goodbyes and Sora helps them with the baby stuff to their car. Soon after Sora comes rushing back in.

"Hey Kai?" he pulls me toward him and into a hug.

"Yes Sora?"

"Would you ever want to have kids?" He has a huge grin on his face.

"Well if they look like you then...no" His grin disappears from his face and now he has a little pout sitting there. "I'm totally kidding babe, of course I would want them to look like you!" He grins again and kisses me.

"But what if I want them to look like you?"

"I guess we'll have to meet in the middle." I grin at him and we go to our room to watch tv.

"So all the wedding planning is finished right?" He asks

"Yup Aqua and I got it all done...but the girls and I still need to get dresses and you and the guys still need tuxes so we can finish that up next week just make sure they all know."

"Oooh babe pick out a beautiful dress and don't worry about munny or anything. Also I'm getting a blue tux I think it'll go with my eyes." At this moment I just stare at him to see if he's being serious or not and he bursts into laughter. "I'm kidding, besides I always looked better in black anyway. He is the cutest. I can't wait to get my dress I want it to be absolutely perfect. I can't wait to go shopping.

**And that's it for chapter 2 hope everyone enjoyed. Next chapter is going to be about Sora and the guys getting tuxes and Kairi and the girls going dress shopping. It's probably gonna be more funny than anything especially with Sora and the guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! So this chapter is going to be a fun one and hopefully you all like it. Everyone is going shopping for their wedding attire. Let me know if you all enjoy it. I'm actually having so much fun writing these and I'm excited to write more. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Kairi POV**

"Sora tell me you texted all the guys about today."

"Of course I did Kai...they should be there in an hour. What time are the girls coming over?"

"I told them all to meet us at the store in an hour so perfect timing we can leave in a bit." Sora takes notice of me searching around the house.

"Babe what are you looking for?"

"I'm trying to find the book I made with all the wedding dresses I liked so the people at the dress shop can help. I just don't remember where I put it."

Sora picks something up off of the counter. "It's right here babe. A little forgetful are we?" he chuckles at my relief.

"I'm just nervous and excited and a little stressed about getting a dress. I want it to be perfect."

"Any dress you pick will be perfect...just like you. You could wear the ugliest dress in all of the worlds and still be beautiful so don't worry too much cause either way you'll be perfect." He smiles and grabs me into a hug to kiss me. He is so sweet. I'm so thankful to have him. "Oh, we should probably get going I wanna make sure I get the last blue tux!" He laughs as he grabs the keys and begins to walk to the door.

"You better not get a blue tux you dork." He holds the door open for me and I walk to the car and hop in and Sora joins me right after.

"How long do you think it will take?" He starts driving toward the shop.

"Well I'm sure it won't take as long for you guys to get your tuxes but I'm not sure, I mean they need to measure you guys and everything so probably a little while. I'll probably take the longest picking out a dress and the girls will probably take forever deciding on dresses so there is a possibility we could be there all night."

"Hopefully it won't take us guys that long...plus we can just come hang with you girls after."

"No you can't you aren't supposed to see my dress until the wedding!"

"Seriously...but it's gonna be at the house after we buy it so I'll see it then."

"Sora! You can't look at it at all before the wedding you'll give us bad luck."

"Well that's a long time to wait to see the dress...you're gonna see my tux so why can't I see your dress. Who even made these rules up?"

"That's just how it works silly. Whatever you do don't look at my dress until I'm walking down that aisle. Promise me."

"Okay, okay, I promise I won't look at it until you're walking down the aisle."

"Thank you...Oh look everyone is here!" Sora parks the car and we get out to greet everyone. We all walk inside and we get directed to different sides of the wedding shop. "See you after babe...pick out a nice tux...and not a blue one!" Sora smiles and gives me a thumbs up before walking with the guys.

"Don't worry Kairi we don't want this guy looking like a fool on his wedding day." Riku says as he and the rest of the group laugh.

"What a bunch of dorks" I smile and all the girls giggle. With me I have Selphie, who I asked to be my maid of honor since she's been my best friend since we were kids, and my other bridesmaids are Namine, Xion, and Aqua. "Hey Aqua you and Terra didn't bring the baby?"

"Not today, we got the three fairies to watch her for the day...It might be kinda bad to say but I needed a day away and I think Terra does as well."

"I think you guys deserve a break you two look exhausted." Xion says.

"Yeah and don't think of it as a bad thing that you need a break, all parents need a break once in a while." Namine says as she smiles softly.

We all walk around the store and pick out a few dresses until a lady comes by to help.

"Okay which one of you is Kairi?"

I raise my hand up a little and smile. "That would be me."

"Wonderful, I can't wait to get started and girls we have lovely selections for the bridesmaid dresses that my coworkers can help you with. Now Kairi do you have any ideas on what kind of dress you're going for?" I hand her my book and she smiles as she scans through. "I believe I have the perfect selection for you over here and we can pick some out and you can try them out and show your wedding party."

"That sounds great I can't wait...Hey girls I'll meet you all back over here in a few so find some dresses you all like I want to see them all." I smile and they all nod and begin searching for dresses. I go with the lady determined to find my perfect dress.

**Sora POV**

So I'm with the guys and we're all getting measured for our tuxes. I have Riku, who is my best man, and Roxas, Ventus, and Terra with me. I asked Axel if he would be a groomsman and he said tuxes weren't really his style. Haha me and Kairi had a good laugh about that. It's just something Axel would say. I mean this shouldn't take too long right I mean we're just getting black tuxes.

"Hey Sora, why don't you try on a blue tux?" Roxas asks with a little smirk on his face.

Ven jumps in "Yeah Sora all us guys should try on different colored tuxes just for the fun of it." He smiles excitedly.

"If the girls can have fun trying on a bunch of stuff why can't we too." Riku says as he starts searching for crazy colored suits.

Terra and I look at each other and shrug our shoulders and begin to look for crazy tuxes. I find a baby blue tux and throw it over my arm and then I find this crazy looking tux that has crazy looking designs and red, purple, and green as the colors. Oh yeah, the guys will get a kick out of this. They all come back with crazy tuxedos in their arms. Oh, this'll be fun. We all go and get changed and come out and I don't think we've ever laughed so hard I mean we all looked ridiculous. Roxas picked out this gold tux that had cats with rainbows on it. We all just continue to laugh and I see Terra, he found a tux that is white and it has little whales and lollipops on it. By now all of us are rolling on the floor. Riku is wearing a suit that is turquoise and has watermelons and rabbits with top hats all over it. Finally, we all look at Ven and this guy, this guy right here has the best tux out of us all. He has a leopard print tux on and he even has a top hat and a cane. We all can't stop laughing. It's the best thing ever right now and I pull out my phone.

"Let's all take a group picture and send it to the girls!" I laugh while I hand the phone to the guy who is helping us. He takes the photo and I send it straight to Kairi and I'm not joking when I say this but we could hear the girls laughing so loudly from across the store and all of us started laughing again. I'm sure that picture is going to be all over the internet. It was so worth it though. "Oh, wait guys let me put on that blue suit so I can send it to Kairi!" I run into the changing room and put on the suit and come out so Riku can snap a picture of me. I send it to Kairi and I text her, _**Finally I found the perfect suit and I already bought it so no turning back now! **_

_**You better have the receipt cause you aren't wearing that lol!**_

I can't believe I'm getting married. At this moment I just take it all in. I'm so thankful for my friends and I'm so glad they're in my wedding. "Hey guys?...I don't want to sound mushy or anything but I'm really happy you're all here. You guys are my best friends and actually scratch that...you guys are family and I couldn't have asked for better groomsman. Thank you guys for being here and sharing this experience with me." They all smile and get up and hug me. I guess they didn't think it was that mushy. At least all of our measurements are done now we just have to wait for the girls. That's probably gonna take a while but the guys and I head to the arcade in the mall until our tuxes are done being made.

**Kairi POV**

I swear those guys are something else. Those were the funniest pictures ever and I'm totally putting them on the internet. I try on a few dresses and neither me or the girls like them. I need to find the perfect dress and it just doesn't seem to be here.

"Don't worry Kairi we'll find the dress you want." Namine reassures me as the rest of the girls are searching and pulling out every dress they think I'll like. I start to look in a spot we haven't checked yet and I'm looking at every single one and I'm just tired of it all now like I really just want to go home at this point and then I see it. There it is. My perfect dress. I pull it off the rack and check the size. Perfect. I tell the girls and I run to the dressing room. I cannot even contain my excitement right now. I'm so excited to put this dress on. The lady helps me with it and I stare at myself in the mirror before I go to show the girls.

"Wow" I say as I stare into the mirror taking the sight in. It's the most beautiful, perfect dress I could have found. It's a long sweetheart dress that has an open back and beautiful lace sleeves that are a little see through. The whole dress is silk underneath with a layer of lace that matches the sleeves over the silk. The top has an elegant design and a few jewels that make the dress sparkle and I'm so in love with this dress. I walk out and all the girls see me and seeing their reactions make me cry.

"Oh my goodness Kairi! It's absolutely beautiful" says Aqua and she looks teary eyed.

"It's the perfect dress for you Kairi!" says Selphie and she is already wiping her tears away and she hands me some tissues.

"Sora is definitely going to cry when he sees you." Xion chimes in while trying to hold back some tears.

Namine gets up and hugs me. She's crying and I start to cry a little more. "It's all so real now isn't it?" she says. "I'm so glad to be a part of your big day and I'm so happy for you and Sora." She smiles and hugs me again before she goes back to sit down. The lady puts a veil on my head and it matches my dress perfectly. I turn around and look in the mirror. This was the dress. The perfect dress and I couldn't wait to show Sora but I have to wait until the wedding. That's going to be hard but I know that it will be worth the wait. I turn back to the girls.

"I'm so thankful to have you all as my friends but more importantly as my family. I don't know what I would do without you all. Thank you for always being there for me and thank you all for being in my wedding. I couldn't have asked for a better group of girls. I love you all so much." They all get up and pull me into a big group hug. After we wipe our tears and talk some more the girls show me the perfect bridesmaid dresses. They all chose these beautiful, light blue, really close to turquoise colored dresses. The dress was short in the front but in the back it flowed nicely and they all looked wonderful. We all decided everything looked perfect. After we paid for everything I texted Sora to let him know we were all ready.

**Sora POV**

I'm racing Roxas at the arcade on kingdom karts and I get a text. I pull out my phone and it's Kairi telling me she's already done. I thought she was gonna take a lot longer than that. Roxas ends up beating me. I get up and gather all the guys and we make our way back to the tux shop so we can buy our suits and meet with the girls. When we get there the girls are standing in the shop.

"And where were all of you?" Kairi asks with her hands on her hips and the rest of the girls put their hands on their hips.

"Well see we got done early here and we decided to go to the arcade while we waited." I smile at her. She grins back and laughs.

"Ha you owe me five bucks Namine." Xion says excitedly.

"Dang it" she hands Xion five bucks. "This is all your fault Roxas"

"My fault! How?" He looks to them for an answer.

"Because I said you guys went to get food because you and Ven are _always_ eating something so I would think that's what you were doing" Namine looks at Xion. "but she was right you guys went to the arcade."

"In my defense I have to make up for all those years I was asleep." Ven grins as he puts a hand over his stomach. We all laugh at this.

"Well who's up for dinner?" I ask and everyone raises their hands. "Well alright then let's put the wedding stuff in our cars and meet at the restaurant over there." We all agree and split up for a bit. I grab Kairi's hand and kiss her. "I missed you"

She smiles "I missed you too. Did you have a good time with the guys?"

"I had a great time with the guys it was a lot more fun than I thought it was going to be y'know picking out tuxes." I laugh and we make it to the car.

"Oh yeah I saw the pictures." she giggles.

Kairi hands me her dress that is inside a cover to keep it perfect until the wedding. I secretly think it's just so I can't see it. I put her dress in the car along with my suit. I grab her hand and we walk over to the restaurant. "So, did you have a good time with the girls?" I ask her.

"I had a wonderful time with them. We all cried." she giggles a bit.

"Well as long as they were happy tears. I guess that means you looked beautiful in your dress. I can't wait to see you walking down that aisle." I smile at her and kiss her. "You won't think I'm a weenie if I cry right?"

"Of course not babe, I'll think it's sweet but it might make me cry more." she laughs a little and we finally meet up with everyone and find a table. We all have a great time and it is the best way for us to end the day. I'm so glad I have friends like this group. I cannot wait for the wedding. I especially can't wait to see Kairi in that dress.


End file.
